


My Princess.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [13]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 'princess' jinyoung, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Smut, Sugar Daddy, enjoy, lapslock, rich as fuck jaebum, sugar daddy jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: jaebum's in love with the shape of jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read all the tags before reading! if youre uncomfortable with any, then please dont proceed!

he holds the glass of fine, red wine in his right hand; almost as fine as the current shade of his own red hair, but not quite. he tilts the glass slightly, making sure the intoxicating liquid doesn’t spill, but still managing to move around. he stares at it for a while before bringing it closer to his lips, taking in one-third of the drink.

as he places his glass back onto the counter, a certain figure makes its way closer to him; even with a few empty seats somewhere, the figure opts for the seat next to him. 

he looks to his right, and as quite expected by himself, he isn’t surprised when his eyes make eye contact with a familiar pair of eyes; _jinyoung’s_ eyes - those _beautiful_ brown eyes.

“hey,” the younger says, and jaebum doesn’t pay attention to the lack of honorifics in his greeting. “mind if i take a sip?”

jaebum actually _does_ mind slightly, but he doesn’t say anything as jinyoung ever so slowly, although not really, grabs ahold of jaebum’s wrist, bringing it closer to himself. jinyoung’s sweet lips make contact with the glass, and soon only one-fourth of the expensive red wine is left. jinyoung licks his lips thoughtfully, his eyes half-lidded as he stares at jaebum, with the latter staring at him back. jinyoung lets go of jaebum’s wrist, and the older then places the glass back onto the counter.

jinyoung crosses one of his legs over the other, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his chin on it. he inches closer to jaebum, and jaebum unnoticeably gulps with lust.

“did you miss me?” jinyoung asks, and jaebum remembers the little dull ache that he’d felt in his fingers when jinyoung was gone. where? to that, jaebum doesn’t know.

“of course,” jaebum hoarsely answers, eyes transfixed on jinyoung’s pretty and plump lips.

“hmm.. how much did you miss me?” at this, jinyoung stands up, only to straddle jaebum a moment after. jinyoung has his arms around jaebum’s neck, and jaebum instinctively wraps his own arms around jinyoung’s waist.

jaebum snaps out of his trance when jinyoung starts sucking on his neck, trying to leave a mark to say that the former is _his_ , but jaebum reckons jinyoung had forgotten how this whole ordeal worked.

“do you think _you’re_ the one in control, huh, princess?” jaebum growls, dragging his teeth against jinyoung’s sweet neck, causing the latter to moan.

“i _am_ ,” jinyoung bravely says, and he really shouldn’t have said that. jaebum only growls even deeper, and the next thing they know is that jaebum’s latching his lips onto jinyoung’s in a little bit of a rush.

“i think you’ve forgotten how this whole thing between us worked, _princess_ ,” jaebum whispers lowly; seductively.

“a-ah, _daddy_ ,” jinyoung moans out when jaebum licks a long stripe up from his neck to his jaw.

“there you go, princess. you’re regaining your senses.” jaebum moves his hands slowly to grab onto the back of jinyoung’s thighs, standing up slowly. jinyoung wraps his legs around jaebum quickly, the motion and moment far too often to be called new. although so, jinyoung can’t help but feel a little exquisite - for it _is_ jaebum that he’s pleasing, and jaebum that’s pleasing _him._

jaebum lets jinyoung stand back up on the ground so they could enter his car doors; jaebum driving, and jinyoung in the passenger’s seat. jaebum drives to his home, his _mansion_ , and he doesn’t get any complaints from jinyoung, nor does he ask the latter on how he reached the bar.

he’s being paid and spoiled with money, so why would he complain, right? he doesn’t have any reason to do so.

jaebum carries jinyoung bridal-style into the house, the latter’s hands wrapping around the former’s neck. jaebum’s workers doesn’t question why jinyoung is here; they know better than to do that. what their boss wants, their boss gets. jinyoung is no exception; _not at all._

jaebum throws jinyoung onto his extravagant king-sized bed, the white and grey sheets complementing jinyoung’s pitch black hair. jaebum climbs and hovers over jinyoung quickly, growling as he dives downwards to capture the latter’s lips in his own. jinyoung moans as jaebum rocks his hips down, the erection in his pants very clear. as they’re kissing feverishly, jinyoung moves his hands to undo jaebum’s shirt buttons.

when they part and a mere thin string of saliva is the only thing that connects their tongues together, both of their shirts are off; they’d been chugged somewhere onto the floor at some point throughout their heated kisses.

a few more kisses and rushed touches later do their pants and boxers come off as well, leaving their bodies naked for each other’s eyes to see. jaebum kisses jinyoung deeply whilst his left hand grabs the bottle of lube on his bedside table, coating his fingers in them before inserting two fingers into jinyoung’s hole immediately.

jinyoung moans as his hole eagerly sucks jaebum’s two fingers in greedily, getting more and more desperate as each second passes between them. jaebum inserts the third finger in just a few seconds, and jinyoung lets out a breathy moan.

“fuck me, daddy. mark me as _yours_. make sure that i don’t forget who i belong to,” jinyoung urges, jerking his hips up when jaebum’s fingers graze his prostate ever so slightly. 

“fuck, you’re such a slut,” jaebum groans. “where’d you go these past 3 weeks, huh? did you find a new sugar daddy?”

jinyoung shakes his head in dismay. “no; i would _never _.”__

__“then where were you?” jaebum growls, abruptly taking his fingers out of jinyoung and immediately _slamming_ his whole length into him._ _

__“oh _god_ ,” jinyoung screams out, clawing at jaebum’s back. “fuck, yes, _fuck me daddy_.”_ _

__“you’re such a dirty princess, you know,” jaebum says, pounding into jinyoung in an unforgiving speed. “such a slut.”_ _

__“only for you, daddy,” jinyoung manages to moan out. “only for you.”_ _

__jaebum groans lowly, pushing jinyoung’s legs closer to the latter’s chest, allowing the former a better angle to drive and control his thrusts. jinyoung’s back arches off the bed, his hips jerking up repeatedly as he can feel his climax coming soon._ _

__“fuck, _daddy_ , i’m so _close_ ,” jinyoung cries, and this time, jaebum is nice enough not to deny his orgasm._ _

__jinyoung comes in several spurts onto their stomachs whilst jaebum’s still pounding into him, causing him to buck his hips in sensitivity for a few times. jaebum doesn’t give jinyoung any form of mercy; he continues to thrust into him harshly. with jinyoung’s head still on cloud nine, he tries his best to clench around jaebum’s large cock, eliciting a deep groan from the latter’s mouth._ _

__“d-daddy,” jinyoung shakily moans out, his neglected cock still sensitive from his orgasm. “fuck, fuck, fuck. _daddy._ ”_ _

__“ _princess_ ,” jaebum groans out, angling his hips a little to the side, and that’s when jinyoung feels the familiar warm feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach again._ _

__jinyoung has tears in his eyes - not from pain, but from the sheer amount of pleasure that he’s receiving. jinyoung claws at jaebum’s back harshly as jaebum _finally_ strokes his neglected cock, and with a few quick pumps matched with jaebum’s thrusts, jinyoung’s coming for the second time._ _

__“d-daddy,” jinyoung whines. “come inside me. m-mark me as yours. fuck, daddy. _please_.”_ _

__“i’m close, princess,” jaebum moans out. “so close.”_ _

__jinyoung’s tears streak down his face, and jaebum uses his right hand to lift his princess’ chin up._ _

__“you’re so fucking amazing, you know that?” jaebum says with a deep voice. “you’re so _good_ for me, princess. _so fucking good_.”_ _

__jaebum connects their lips once more, and with a few slightly sloppy thrusts later, jaebum releases in thick spurts inside jinyoung. jaebum swallows and devours jinyoung’s moans, their legs shaking a little. jinyoung feels so fucking _full_ , and a little smug feeling blossoms in jaebum’s chest knowing that he makes jinyoung feel that way._ _

__jaebum breaks their kiss the same time he pulls out of jinyoung, and jinyoung whimpers as jaebum’s warm cock leaves him; the warm come trickling out of his hole. jaebum stands up to grab a clean, white towel and returns to clean both of them from all of their come. jaebum throws the dirty towel into the laundry basket quickly before laying down next to jinyoung on his king-sized bed._ _

__jinyoung snuggles deep into jaebum’s chest, sighing contently. jaebum strokes jinyoung’s hair softly in return._ _

__“i’ll pay you tomorrow.” at this, jaebum feels jinyoung freeze, causing the former to furrow his eyebrows. “something wrong, princess?”_ _

__jinyoung stays quiet at this, opting to close his eyes and drift to sleep instead. jaebum sighs, knowing something’s wrong, and that they _have_ to talk about it in the morning._ _

__

__

__

__-_ _

__

__

__

__the next morning, jaebum wakes up to the side of his bed empty, as well as the sounds of water running down someone’s body from the bathroom. jaebum stands up, still completely naked due to last night’s activity. he opens the bathroom door, not putting into mind if he maybe should’ve opened it a little more quieter._ _

__jaebum is greeted by the sight of water running down jinyoung’s beautiful naked body. jinyoung’s eyes are slightly wide, his hands moving to cover his chest as a little blush creeps onto his cheeks._ _

__“y-yah,” jinyoung weakly says, taking a step backward, and consequently, jaebum takes two steps closer. “w-what are you doing?”_ _

__jaebum keeps quiet, and soon enough is currently shoving jinyoung against the bathroom wall. jinyoung looks up to look at jaebum, the latter’s eyes already looking at his._ _

__“what’s wrong, princess?” jaebum asks, his tone soft and laced with some worry, it makes jinyoung want to tell him everything._ _

__but no. he can’t._ _

__jinyoung shakes his head. “i’m okay.”_ _

__“you’re definitely not, judging as to how you’d been gone for 3 weeks without anyone leaving marks all over your body,” jaebum points out._ _

__jinyoung averts his eyes, avoiding jaebum’s own. “i’m sorry. i can’t.”_ _

__jaebum furrows his eyebrows. “what do you mean, princess?”_ _

__“there; _don’t_ call me princess,” jinyoung says, letting out a shaky breath. “ _don’t_ call me princess as if i’m your one and only. _don't_ call me princess as if you’d risk anything and everything for me. just _don’t._ ”_ _

__jaebum’s gaze softens when tears roll down jinyoung’s cheeks. he cups jinyoung’s face with both of his hands; using his thumb to wipe of his tears away._ _

__“princess, what’s wrong?” jaebum tries again, slightly more softer this time._ _

__“...i broke one of our rules,” jinyoung says after a while._ _

__“and?” jaebum urges him to continue._ _

__“i fell in love with you,” jinyoung quickly blurts out, his cheeks getting rosy from the blush and the tears._ _

__“oh, princess,” jaebum sighs exasperatedly._ _

__“i understand if you don’t want me anymore, i-” jaebum cuts jinyoung off with a little kiss, chuckling afterwards._ _

__“i had broken that rule long ago; had you never realized it?” jaebum asks, and jinyoung slowly shakes his head. “the only way you’d still stay was the money; i didn’t want you to go.”_ _

__“...those 3 weeks,” jinyoung hesitantly starts, slightly sniffling. “i’d been hiding from you. i’d been thinking about you still, though. i’d been thinking if you’d want me the same as i do, i’d been thinking about my life with you. it’s so fucking hopeful, but i-”_ _

__“ssh, princess,” jaebum shushes him. “you don’t need to say anything else. all i want you to know is that i’m madly and deeply infatuated with you.”_ _

__jaebum moves his left hand downwards to grab jinyoung’s right ass cheek, eliciting a moan from the latter. “n-not now.”_ _

__“no one’s going to walk in on us, princess,” jaebum says whilst kissing jinyoung’s neck._ _

__“i-i want to lay on your bed. with you,” jinyoung admits, blushing. “i-if that’s okay.”_ _

__and from then on, jaebum’s a hundred million percent sure of jinyoung’s beauty and worth. all of jaebum’s extravagant and exquisite possessions mean nothing to jinyoung. jinyoung’s beauty is ethereal, the most amazing one he’s ever seen in his life, and his worth weighs more than a billion diamonds and golds._ _

__jaebum decides that he’ll buy anything for jinyoung any time the latter wishes for something. he knows jinyoung’s not staying for the money, but rather for him, and it makes an unfamiliar yet comfortable feeling soar across his chest and heart._ _

__jaebum decides that jinyoung’s the most precious gem he’d ever laid eyes on, and he doesn’t plan on ever giving him away to anyone, for the latter is worth more than the world’s greatest treasure._ _

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want, they're highly appreciated! thank you for reading ♡


End file.
